The Past can come back to haunt you
by Night Fury Chick
Summary: Hiccup is tired. He is tired of having to hear everyone talk about killing dragons so he leaves.
1. Chapter 1

This is the place where I grew up, my childhood memories deeply engraved in its soil. Berk is an island that's been around for 300 years and is settled so far up north that the food that grows there is tough and tasteless. It has a charming view of the sunsets, fishing, ect. I had lived in the best house there, atop a hill overlooking all this. I _was _going to be chief, you might have noticed a pattern but I said _was. _Meaning; no longer or not anymore. Yet I know that I'm making it sound like I had a bump-less life, a smooth road to success yet here's the bad part of the apple.

When I said Childhood memories the first thing that would come to mind would be smiles, laughter, friends, family, and comfort. Instead what I meant was disappointment, ignorance, isolation and pretty much anything related to these words.

Berk has a little problem (That's not me for once) they get raided every other night. Not by thieves or wolves as some think but what they mean by 'Raids' is getting raided by… Dragons! We have all kinds of them. Spine shooting, rock eating, acid spitting, water sprayers well you get the idea. They would drop down from the darkening sky and attack them fighting for one thing; Food.

Now I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third found a different way to deal with at least a dragon. You see in a raid a couple weeks ago I had shot down the unholy offspring of lightening and death itself; a Night Fury. Turns out that that dragon gave me two things; he gave me my purpose and my best friend. Ever since he pressed his nose into my hand I've been learning things about dragons that I didn't even know but when I got chosen to slay a dragon I had shouted "I object it!" as loud as I could.

Now here I am with my best friend Toothless (Because of his retractable teeth) flying over the freezing water of the Red Sea. Since I have nothing else to do I guess that I'll tell you what our appearances are.

Toothless had four legs, two wings a smaller pair of wing-fans directly behind his wings, a doubled finned tail that used to have two fins until I had to help him out with that situation, two floppy ears, green eyes, retractable teeth and a very picky appetite. I on the other hand am totally different; I have two arms and legs, auburn hair, green eyes, freckles, green shirt and pants. Well you get the idea.

But right now my only target was to find somewhere safe for us to land.

**I know it was short well shorter than usual but I promise that the chapters will get longer eventually**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thank you so much guys! I would have never imagined that I could have gotten so many likes with a couple paragraphs! They just kept popping in my Email. Thank You very much, also I think that you guys should know that this story was posted by mistake. I had clicked on the file I was about to delete, no worries I wont but I thought that you guys deserve the right to know. Review please, ;-) **

We kept going, the freezing waters of the Red Sea where making our little shelter-hunt difficult. With every wing beat Toothless gave my mind would drift back and forth from the present and the past. All of the (Mostly hurtful) memories I had on Berk no longer mattered. Wherever I went no one would know my history, I would be free of my past. Toothless gave a low growl, up ahead was an Island. Maybe a couple, uh... 200 feet bigger than Berk. "Come on Bud. We need to stop there for the night" Even though I knew Toothless was strong, I knew by fact that his wings couldn't keep carrying that much wait for much longer and even if he could it wouldn't be fair.

We landed with a thud on the sandy beach. Even in the darkening sky you could see the brownish yellow colorization of the tiny grains. The forest trees where large and healthy while underneath the wooden giants was healthy undergrowth. Toothless scanned the area with his emerald pools, his ears twitching at any sudden sound. After about two minutes he decided that it was safe enough for us to stay, his muscles relaxed and he sat down looking at me expecting the next step to the plan.

* * *

The blue fire was crackling and popping as I stared at the moving waters of heat that blended in with the darkened sky. The gentle chirps of crickets, occasional wolf howl and the sound of the crashing waves were of no interruption to my thoughts. What now? When I made the choice to leave for Toothless's and my well being I knew that I had to take the whole package. I was no Longer a Hooligan, I was an outcast. No longer Hier, no longer native to Berk. So now what? I knew that I could speak with another clan, but I doubted that any clan that was nearby Berk hadn't heard the news. And then the allies they had made it unlikely that any clan that wasn't blood thirsty would want me. I could always start my own clan. But first I had to learn to survive before I could give myself false hope.

It was a cruel fact that vikings were stubborn. (Although I cant really complain knowing how stubborn I am myself) They refused anything new like if it was Loki himself. Sighing, I laid back down on Toothless's side. He cooed asking for me to pour out my thoughts. "It's nothing bud, I just... what do we do now? I hadn't really thought of what happened after we left. I'm not even sure we did the right thing. And oh gods I left my book in the cove!" He picked his tail up behind my back and swatted me with it. I let out an "Ooow!" and looked at him as he did the closest thing he could get to a chuckle. "Stupid reptile" I said as I looked at the stars. "Oh well, better get to sleep we have a lot to think about in the morning and, the best thing to do right now would be to get a little rest" Toothless opened his wings, allowing me to climb inside of the leathery cocoon and drift off into sleep, leaving my thoughts behind.

* * *

_Astrid POV _

Where was he? I hadn't grabbed the chance to follow him into the woods earlier today since we all had to help out to put the Groncle back inside it's cage. All but _him._ Hiccup hadn't been seen since this afternoon and I knew that he was up to something. he had been disappearing for weeks and no body knew where he went to. Taking my axe I shot it at a nearby tree, missing it by inches as I watched my axe fly off into a cove. Huffing with annoyance I went to retrieve it but stopped. It had landed in the most beautifully hidden places in all of Berk. The shimmering lake gave it a special glow that only water can give. The grass was blowing and in the center laid my axe, shimmering silver. I climbed down the stony cliff side. Knowing well that if I fell it would be fatal, I was in no rush. By the time I made it down the sky had become lighter in tone and the stars disappearing bit by bit. Grabbing my axe I examined it t make sure that no harm was made.

My eyes caught something much more interesting...Hiccup's journal. It lay hidden behind rocks with a piece of charcoal. The idea that this might be the key to reveal where he had been going I took the brown leather in my hands and opened it. I had come searching for a simple answer, nothing more but a location, I had gotten much more. There were sketches of a weird type of animal, a dragon obviously. But I didn't recognize the species. Large floppy ears, big eyes, four legs, two wings and a one finned tail. (You Guys know why Toothless has only one fin) there were a lot of confusing parts to all this, a black scorch mark on the ground next to it and a Human hand print in the ash left my mind in a knot. It was obviously Hiccup's the size all but gave that away.

His footprints were everywhere also with footprints of the creature but the separations of Hiccup's tracks gave the hint that he had been in no hurry to get away. Moving my hand to the next page questions popped into my head.

Why hadn't Hiccup reported this animal?

he had spent quite a while with it seeing that he had a full journal of pictures of the dragon in different positions

Why hadn't he been afraid of it?

Maybe he had used a trick of his to slow it down. or something

And why in the name of Thor did this page say the creatures name was Toothless?!

That question was answered when I looked below;

_Toothless my best friend. The only Night Fury seen by viking, and that viking would be me the most UN-vikingly thing of all_

that's when It all made since...

**I want to know what you readers think, Should Hiccup meet another girl who can see the dragon's true side or better yet has a dragon of her own. If so what kind? if not let me know. I will look at the votes and decide. The future of the next chapter is in your hands... till the next time folks :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, long time no writing! I am so sorry for the delay, with quiz after quiz at school not much can be done except wait for the weekends. Anyways I have a good plot (At least that's what 15 people told me) you just need a bit of patience. Also I know for a fact that sometimes fanfic writers don't read another's story unless it has a lot of reviews and Favorites/Followers. If you could do any of those 3 I would be forever thank full, yours truly Me! Enjoy! **

I awoke to the sound of crashing waves. I opened my eyes, removing the heavy eyelids from my vision. They were still crusty and my body and mind begged me for more sleep but I refused. Memories of where I was and why I left came flooding into my mind like a mug of water coming into a viking's throat. I knew far too well that I was inside of my cocoon but the problem was; how do I get out? "Toothless, wake up bud" of course I didn't get anywhere with the overgrown reptile that had me trapped. It was like if he purposely had me in here, as if he knew that I was awake and wanting to escape. I moved and turned but I knew that there was no getting out of here, then I remembered. Reaching my sand-full hand up I scratched his chin, making him go limp just enough for me to lift his wing and roll out. "HAHA!" that just earned me a good swat in the head by a one-finned tail.

Getting up, I dusted my tunic off the best I could. I looked towards the ocean, the water was two shallow where we were and I could tell that there were no fish for miles. Sighing, I turned and looked at him sympathetically "Looks like you're going to have to wait for breakfast bud" I heard him grown and roll his eyes. "Maybe, we could go exploring to see if we can find a lake on the island and get fish there" he jumped up at the mention of food. We headed to the forest of the unknown island (Which is obviously the _safest_ thing to do right?)

* * *

My heart was braking. Betrayal was all I felt. My own son, my only child, the only thing I had left of my beloved wife was gone, he had betrayed us betrayed me and for what? for a devil. he had exiled himself, gave up the Hier's title, the viking's traditional honor of killing a dragon and for what? for a Dragon. The word left a bitter taste in my mouth and my eyes had gotten accustomed to staring daggers at the mention of the flying beasts. Where he was, no one knew but I was now forced to make him fair target to anyone he no longer had my protection. But what caused him to do such a thing?

The best guess we had to what the beast looked like were the drawing s in Hiccup's forgotten journal. We didn't have the size, speed, or color. (I don't really think that charcoal came in color right?) but the truth was hard to swallow. He had sided with the thing that had taken his mother, so many lives, he had heard the way that our vikings screamed there last breath and he had sided with them. But that wasn't the son I know I had. I had raised a smart, caring, kind-hearted, innocent, truthful, young boy. But here was the proof, even if he didn't have my protection I was still his father and he was still ans always would be my son...

**Hi guys! Thank you too all who have reviewed and Favorited or Followed. Even if they are bad It makes my heart skip a beat. I've always wanted to make a great story like Hitchups, or I hear Him Scream but I never can. If you have any plots I would be very happy to hear them. Thanks :-) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm SO SO SORRY for the delay, but schooling comes first for me. Thanks for your understanding Thank you Enjoy! **

The night rose above us once more, we hadn't found any food or shelter that evening. We were almost at the far North end of the island and had gotten nowhere in finding anything eatable. Toothless had been quite tired so he had gone to relax in the meadow we were currently in. Hearing a twig snap caught my attention. Looking towards the sound I saw a dark shadow runaway. It was human and that meant trouble, if someone had news of my location I would have to run away –again-.

Getting up, I quietly walked over to the forest and once I was out of Toothless's hearing I sprinted in the direction of the stalker. About 67 feet ahead I saw the figure standing over an ocean cliff and sitting down; perfect. I halted and just to my luck- tripped on a root that sent me flying and onto the stalker's back. I landed on something warm and leathery, but with a braid- it was a girl. The lack of light wasn't helping me to see if I knew her or not and since she had a braid I was begging the gods for it not to be Astrid. The girl slid out rather quickly and stared at me a bit scared or at least I think she was seeing that she was visibly shaking. Her eyes were a bright bluish grey, but they turned cold and she ran away into the forest. I heard a snap, a growl and a slight yelp of surprise and looked up in time to see Toothless growling at the unknown suspect.

To my surprise she hissed. Like a dragon. Toothless stepped forward and she took a step back into the moon light, revealing her appearance; her hair was brown and in a braid that went down her back with a few curls at the tips. Her eyes were a grayish blue, her outfit had a brown/ white fur vest that ended around her ribs, and she was wearing a white shirt that exposed the right side of her hip and a brown skirt. That's when she noticed her hip was coated with crimson blood.

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked

She just stared, but she wasn't looking _at_ him she was looking _behind_ him. Toothless's eyes slitted even more then they had been when he saw a black object approach Hiccup. He roared and ran towards Hiccup, knocking the girl down and to her luck; down the cliff.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Reaching up, she grabbed a rock cutting herself in the process. "Help!" she tried not to move, but the rock began to give away. Hiccup ran to the edge, hoped on Toothless and just as the rock left the cliff; caught her. She grabbed onto his chest and squeezed him tightly. They landed on that same cliff and she let go and tried to run but almost fell to her death seeing she was cornered. "Who are you?" Hiccup asked once more.

"Maybe I should ask the same question, who are you?"

"I'm Hiccup and this is Toothless"

She studied him carefully and sighed

"I will need to know more about you before I know I can trust you, but first I need to clean this injury" she gestured towards the deep cut. She noticed his confused expression z "Never try swinging on a vine while trying to spy on a boy and his dragon, especially when there's thorn bushes in front of you" well that had explained the snapping of twigs.

She headed into the forest and grabbed some rocks, one hollow and one full, three leaves and walked towards a tree. Putting a rock beneath, she began stabbing the bark until a clear substance poured into the rock. Then she dipped the leaves into the substance and applied them to her injury.

"Well, you can tell me now"

Hiccup scratched his head. If he did, would she be trustworthy? If she was then he didn't lose anything ad if she wasn't then he could just leave, there was no food on the island anyway. Toothless sat by him and growled a bit but eventually stopped.

"I grew up on an island called Berk, it's up in the north. I was the village screw up and also the next chief in line, I know shocking right. Well we got raided by dragons and I found out the cause when I shot Toothless down but I was in dragon training I had to kill a dragon the next day so I fled and here I am"

She stared wide eyed. "Hey I know that it wasn't what you were expecting but…"

"No, it's not that. I wasn't expecting something related to my life- story"

He stared at her.

"*Sigh* my name is Aclaria. I was the daughter of the chief in a Village far far away from here. We lived by a rule that was 'Kill on sight' when it came to dragons. But one day I had been out on a walk when I observed how brutally a wolf pack killed an elk. As they carried it back, I followed and saw them feed their young so I thought 'Hey, there must be a reason that dragons attack us' but they raided us to. So whenever I saw dragons that weren't attacking but rather calm I studied them. Eventually my parents found out and I was sent away. And I found this place, I've been here 5 years I was shipped away when I was 9"

Tears filled her eyes but quickly dried away.

Hiccup's stomach chose that exact moment to growl, causing Hiccup to blush and for Aclaria to burst out laughing. "You *Gasp* should be *Gasp* really *Gasp* Hungry by now… Hahaha!" She stood up chuckling.

"Follow me, I have a lot of food"

Toothless jumped at the mention of food and placed his nose under her hand. She froze and looked at him, smiling sweetly. "I trust you too" she said chuckling. Hiccup stood up and followed as she led the way. "You know it would be faster if we went flying" She stopped. "I've seen how dragons fly, but I've never actually, uh ridden one" He smirked.

"Ahh! Not so fast!"

Aclaria held onto Toothless's saddle for dear life. She had insisted in going in the front seeing that she could grab onto Toothless if she fell and Hiccup could grab her if she wasn't successful with that. "Just relax, you won't fall of I promise" she relaxed a bit closing her eyes she took a deep breath and let go of the harness.

"It's that way"

She pointed towards the North part of the island that they hadn't visited. There were two houses (A normal house and a storage) a well, and they both overlooked a lake to the west, the forest to the south and the ocean to the east.

"I know it's not much, but in that storage I have all kinds of fish, meat, vegetable, fruits even some rather delicious things"

And of course the sun chose that exact moment to reveal its reflection onto her. Hiccup breathed in a 'wow' as he stared at her.

Toothless dove down towards the ground and they landed neatly on the ground. Hiccup got off first but when he turned to help her get down she was already by the door. When she opened it he didn't see any weapons, any animal heads or not even kitchen knives. Instead, he saw a violin, books (along with a desk, paper and journals) and a fire pit.

"It's not the best but I like it"

Hiccup noticed how alike they were. They both were Hiccups and they loved drawing and writing by the looks of it.

"Well you can sleep upstairs in the largest room or the second room, I'm fine with either one so…"

Hiccup didn't know why, but he felt a feeling in his chest slither up and down leaving his heart thumping. He (For some reason) didn't want her to leave. "It's ok I'll take the second bedroom" he said as he scratched behind his head.

"Alright then, uh where's Toothless?"

The black dragon came into the room with a fish tail sticking out of his mouth. "Oh Toothless" Hiccup said as he looked at Aclaria sheepishly… and she burst out laughing. "Well, I'm really tired. Good night you two" she headed upstairs and closed the door to the bedroom.

Hiccup sighed and Toothless looked at his friend with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Hiccup read his mind "Stupid reptile" he made his way up to the bedroom.

That goof for nothing son of a half- troll! Astrid threw her axe at the stone wall causing another chip in the blade as it penetrated the stone. How dare he! He sided with the very enemy! Well at least now she was the heir of Berk and he was an outcast. Feeling satisfied she looked at the wall that was nothing more than crumbs now. This was a brand new day for them all. But deep inside, she would miss Hiccup. She never admitted it but she liked him. A lot. She never hated him she pretended to. But now she had to look forward, act like a true warrior. She had to put her village in front of herself.

Even if it killed her on the inside.

**Man that was long, I was up all night working on this. So, Sorry if Aclaria and Hiccup took out most of the chapter but I wanted them to get along from the beginning but I also wanted Aclaria to be alert so she needed to know more about Hiccup. The next chapter will be a bit fluffy between them, I have a pretty good plot and do you guys think that Valka should be involved in this story? That's a gap I haven't really filled out. Please review and comment or PM. Thank you for the love, thank you for the hate. Have a nice day folks. Goodbye **


	5. Chapter 5

**Broke my time record! Got this baby done in an hour. *Sniff* my baby is growing up. **

Hiccup awoke to a smell he wasn't used to; Breakfast. Normally he would have to make it himself, his father would be out chiefing and his mother wasn't exactly what someone would call 'In the House'. Blinking his crusty eyes he found himself in a much unknown room; the walls were wooden with dragons carved into them, a desk with a silver bowl of water, books, a thin candle and a painting of the sky's sunset.

Memories quickly flooded his mind and he smiled. Apart from starving to death for a day he and his giant reptile were doing fine. And speaking of said dragon, where was he?

There wasn't a playful black reptile anywhere in sight, Hiccup's best guess was that he was probably downstairs eating. Carefully he attached his much needed prosthetic and opened the door. The smell of cooked fish (Cod if I do say so myself) curled into his nostrils. In the kitchen Aclaria was holding two fish above the fire while Toothless gobbled up some salmon, Icelandic cod and whatever other disgusting raw fish he liked eating but thankfully no eels. Aclaria turned around and flinched a bit, Hiccup raised an eye brow and she explained "Not used to having people in the house" It made since to Hiccup. You can't just go from being isolated for years to welcoming visitors with open arms. Sitting down he asked "So, how did you sleep?" sitting down across from him and handing him a plate Aclaria responded. "Good, I don't know why though I usually don't get that much sleep but I'm thankful I did. Now eat up I need to show you around this place"

They passed giant trees, scratchy bushes, pointy rocks and cold streams but whatever they were looking for wasn't in sight. Hiccup noticed that there were many beauties to the island. Everywhere you looked there was color. Purple poppies, green trees, shimmery blue water and lots of wildlife. (That made Hiccup wonder how suddenly there was food everywhere) Toothless would sniff this and that and make curious noises at everything which was probably why he was sticking close by. Finally Aclaria stopped in front of a lake and motioned for them to come closer. Obediently Toothless jumped next to her and Hiccup tried to but ended up being carried in Toothless's mouth.

"What is this place?" Hiccup asked as his eyes widened at the scene. There were willows and conifers everywhere, fresh green grass and a warm lake. "This is Icelandic Lake, I come here every day whether I feel sad or need to think you'll always find me here or actually below here" Hiccup looked at her with a puzzled expression "What do you mean bel- SPLASH!" Aclaria grabbed Hiccup's arm and jumped in, dragging him with her. The water wasn't skin prickling cold like it was on Berk, it was warm and rather relaxing. Hiccup opened his eyes slowly, he saw blurriness at first but as his eyes widened he saw clearer. Aclaria was studding a sort of blue rock. Her eyes were studying it carefully, she noticed she was being watched and pointed to the surface.

Both of them went up as they gulped in air. "Why would you do that?" Hiccup asked while struggling to maintain his head above the surface. "Because, I figured you needed two things. One you will need to learn sign language. It can come in very handy sometimes like communicating under water. And two you need to learn to swim better I can see that you're struggling to stay afloat" Swimming over to Hiccup Aclaria grabbed his arm. "Just relax, you won't sink" he didn't seem convinced, "How can I be sure?"

"Because the air in your lungs will keep you afloat that's why and me and Toothless are here I mean it's not like we're going to leave you"

Hiccup let his body relax as he felt himself sink and when he least expected it, he floated. Looking up to Aclaria she was gone. Hiccup got startled until he saw a red tail trying to hide itself along with a brown braid. Chuckling he swam over to their hiding place. "I found you" The objects didn't move. Hiccup looked a bit closer and noticed that it was in fact a red tail but two things were missing; real hair not a mud covered plant and a black tail fin. Suddenly he felt his weight get lifted from beneath as Aclaria and Toothless lifted him up. Hiccup screamed and grabbed onto Toothless's head causing both of them to start laughing. Hiccup smirked and pushed Aclaria into the water. She surfaced about 8 seconds later "So you wanna play it that way huh?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

She smirked and submerged, a minute later her legs kicked up and began kicking the water like two strong logs falling from the waterfall causing a wave of water to wash onto Hiccup. The young teens played all day Toothless would sometimes 'drown' one of them. (That gave Hiccup a good scare when he saw Aclaria gone and Toothless gone again)

Eventually the sun gave out causing the staring galaxy like sky to reveal itself. They had been resting underneath a willow when Aclaria stood up. "Hiccup, I need to show you something. You too Toothless" Both of them looked confused as they followed her to the water's edge. Taking a deep breath, she stood up and began to walk into the lake as she looked inside and sunk. Hiccup could see her beneath the crystalline water and saw her do graceful flips and acrobatics. When she finally surfaced it was with a blue diamond.

"This was my mother's. She gave it to me on my 8th Birthday. It hurt her when they sent me away it hurt her so much that she left my father and came with me for about 2 months until she couldn't stand the wilderness and left again. I don't know where to but I know she still loves me and that I'll see her again someday"

Gently she handed the gem to Hiccup whom looked it over in his hands. "I've lost so many family members over the years that I never want to become attached but…. Hiccup I don't want you and Toothless to go. You're the only friends I've ever had. Thank You" She ran to Hiccup and hugged him. Hiccup stood still, he hasn't ever felt so needed in his life and he would be happy to stay as he gently returned the gesture and noticed Toothless's raised eyebrow and smirk. Once again he mumbled "Stupid reptile"

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. Right now it's exactly 9:27 at night. But I don't mind staying up till 12:00 or even till the last day of the month as long as I can write. I love writing because I can create my own little world inside my own mind where nobody can find it, like the deepest secret I can offer anyone would be sharing it. **

**Thanks a lot my Fanfic Family, **

**I would be nothing without you. **

**~Nightfuryprincess **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys I am so sorry for the delay and holy smoke 29 followers! You guys are the best. Thank you for all whom take a part in that. The last chapter was kind of sucky, but I noticed that Toothless was quick in trusting Hiccup and I thought 'Hey why not put that in there'. The hand motions were inspired by the episode 'Twinsanity'. They will come in useful later on. As to the great question: I am NOT giving away any clues to whom Hiccup will stay with at the end. That's for youguys to decide and to speak up for that voice when the voting starts. Thanks, Enjoy! **

Every morning without someone you love fiercely is pure hell. That's how Stoick the Vast felt on this chilly autumn morning. It was the second day since Hiccup had left. The spark of joy that every father had in his eyes when he has a son had vanished from those Icelandic greys. His heart felt like the sharpest of blades were stabbing into it with a burning point.

Astrid had been picked as heir for the village, but never in his heart. It had a Hiccup sized hole that only Hiccup could fill. Getting up slowly, he walked towards his window and looked up at the sky. The clouds were a light purple as the sun was rising. A soft breeze stroked across the island as he closed his eyes and whispered; "Valka, my loving wife whom has gone to Valhalla, watch over our little Hiccup. The boy is a miracle to this world, our little miracle. Keep him out of harm and protect him Valka." He whispered the message in a voice barely above a nearly inaudible whisper. Looking up into the horizon he whispered "I love you Hiccup."

"Toothless!"

That sneaky reptile. Ever since they had gotten back from the lake he had gotten a habit to sneaking off with Aclaria. It had been a nightmare when those two teamed up and formed a (Rather annoying) game that I loved calling 'Sneak-up-on-Hiccup-and-scare-him-out-of-his-wits. So, I was guessing that they had met someplace to plot there next attack.

That gave me time to think about that strange time that I hadn't wanted Aclaria to leave. I had felt something. I knew very well what it was, but for some reason didn't want to accept it. Astrid had always been the one and only for me. Aclaria was the total opposite of Astrid though, she didn't hit anyone for anything unless she was in danger. Astrid would hit anyone for speaking their heads (as Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff found out.) There was something holding my feelings at a reasonable level when it came to Astrid; that was just a regular crush… this was different. I liked Aclaria A LOT and wanted to be more than just friends, without wrecking our friendship.

I heard a small creaking of wood coming from behind me, I turned and saw nobody. Great. Looking up onto the wooden stairs, I saw Toothless's tail sticking out from behind the door. I wasn't going to go though not ever since when I tried to do that last time, they had set up a trap. I didn't see her. I _felt _her behind me. Snapping around I bumped into her forehead and we both went tumbling down. "Toothless, I'm down. Avenge me!" she yelled as she played dead with her tongue sticking out of her mouth and eyes closed.

Obediently the dragon came to her aid and began licking my face completely coating it with slobber. I couldn't open my mouth or the slobber would go in it. "Mmmm!" was all I could yell. Aclaria turned around and looked at me before she burst out laughing, after what seemed to be forever she called him down. "Ok Toothless, I think we've won this round." Toothless stopped, licked me one last time before walking away while imitating a seal like laugh.

"Aclaria, you know that doesn't wash out easily."

"Well, then I'll help you wash it off, happy now Mr. Grumpy?" she asked teasingly. I gave her a dried laugh. "Ha ha ha."

Offering a hand, she helped me up. When I had gotten onto my feet, she made her way to the kitchen where she grabbed a mug of fresh, mountain stream water and began to drink. I (never being a fan of awkward silence) asked her the big question (not that question, not yet anyways)

"Aclaria, what were you planning on doing?"

She stopped her drinking and put the wooden mug down onto the table. "What do you mean?" her blue eyes were watching me carefully as they tried to understand the question. "I mean, were you just planning on living here forever?" She looked me in the eyes and she hesitated before finally giving me the answer.

"No Hiccup I wasn't. I wanted to do something but…" her eyes lost her happiness as she slowly brought her head down in a sideways motion.

"What did you want to be? What did you want to do?" There were many possibilities, whatever she wanted to be could be possible, right?

"It's stupid Hiccup."

"Just tell me, please."

Sighing she sat down on the table. "You might want to sit down and make yourself comfy because it is a long story."

I followed her instructions and sat down in the comfiest position I could find. Once settles she began.

"When I was a little-well littler- girl, I used to love hearing stories and legends about mermaids, dragons, unicorns all kinds of stuff, but as always I had a favorite. It was the legend of the Dragon-Borns. They were taken by dragons as babies and raised as a members of the dragon flocks. Riding on dragons all day, feeling the wind in your face," She clutched the table with her hands, wanting to let go as she shut her eyes and smiled. "They would be free. Wherever they went, they helped others whether dragons or humans. Sadly, they began to disappear bit by bit and nobody knew why. There is no proof that they existed, but I still believe it's possible."

I was completely stunned. Many of the things she said where everything I had been looking for since I found Toothless. "Pretty stupid huh?" Her smile was fake as pain was written all over her eyes, clearly expecting the answer to be 'Yes'. "No its not, Aclaria we could do that. I already know how to train dragons and you obviously know much more about living in the wild, the land, and the legend than I do." She perked up with a huge grin on her face before she flung herself at me.

Wrapping her arms around my neck she squeezed tightly and whispered. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" I stilled for a moment, not used to the sudden affection. Gently, I returned the gesture. She broke away and looked at me, almost as soon as she did her smile disappeared. "Hiccup, we can't." I raised a brow and stared. "It would be a dream for me to be able to do that, but before we can we need to figure out how to stop dragon raids. We'll be seen as a threat anywhere if that continues. When we have that problem settled we can go be Dragon-Borns. It's our duty." She looked me with kindness in those eyes. I couldn't say no. "It's a dragon the size of a mountain, we can defeat it on our own." I looked down at my feet. "Maybe not alone, but maybe with some help…."

**Dun Dun Dun! What do you think will happen? Also, I know that this sounds like an OC story but as I said, I'm not giving away any clues. What might appear to be clues in the chapters aren't official. They are just what I think should be added in there. Review, PM, Comment, Follow, Favorite. Thank you. **

**PS have you seen Alexander Rybak's Into A Fantasy Music Video? It is awesome!**

**~Nightfuryprincess**


End file.
